Wiedersehen
by Zwiebelbaguette
Summary: Der Doctor und ich - mal wieder. Was passieren wird, weiß ich noch nicht ... kommt alles beim Schreiben.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Leider nicht meins

Sonstiges: Fortsetzung von 'Meine Reise mit dem Doctor'

Rating: Wird eventuell noch geändert.... schauen wir mal

Summary: Kommt noch, derzeit kommt alles spontan

* * *

Das Leben hatte mich weit weg verschlagen. Viel weiter, als ich es gedacht hätte. Ich war zwar noch in Deutschland, aber in einer Ecke, die eine ganz andere Sprache sprach: Sächsisch. Na gut, es war keine andere Sprache und doch hatte ich in meiner Jugend viel Zeit gebraucht, um auch schnell sprechende Sachsen verstehen zu können. Trotzdem war es seit Jahren mein Traum gewesen, hier zu studieren. Leipzig. Eine schöne Stadt mit dem perfekten Rückzugsort. Der Zoo war schon seit vielen Jahren meine große Liebe gewesen, lange, bevor ich endgültig hierher gezogen war.

Gerade saß ich wieder im Zoo, las ein Buch und hörte dabei der Kommentierung von Jörg Gräser zu, der über seine Tiere erzählte. 3 Jahre lang hatte ich ihm mindestens einmal die Woche zugehört, weshalb ich seine Worte auswendig mitsprechen konnte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ich es liebte, ihm zuzuhören. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Mein Studium war beendet - nicht einmal mit schlechten Noten . Doch ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen sollte. Ich hatte nie soweit im Voraus geplant. Na gut, ich hatte geplant, Schauspiel zu studieren und an einem Theater zu spielen, doch daraus war nichts geworden. Letztendlich war es Anglistik geworden, aber was sollte ich denn jetzt damit anfangen?

Gerade noch so in Gedanken und überhaupt nicht auf mein Buch konzentriert, hörte ich ein Geräusch, dass mir so vertraut war, obwohl ich es seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. Und dann eine noch bekanntere, fast schon geliebte Stimme, die leise etwas murmelte. „Hier könnt ihr leben, hier fallt ihr nicht auf."

Ich drehte mich um und sah gerade, wie der Doctor ein paar hasenähnliche Wesen hier in die Freiheit entließ. Als ich bei ihm angekommen war, winkte er ihnen gerade nach und seltsamerweise winkten sie sogar zurück. „Okay, das musst du mir erklären, Doctor", meinte ich und es war mir egal, dass er kurz vor Schreck zusammen zuckte. Dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich. Mit Daleks kam er klar, aber wenn ein junges Mädchen ihn ansprach, zuckte er. Naja, vermutlich hatte er gerade nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn irgendwer bemerken würde.

„Ah ....", war das Erste, was er rausbekam, bevor er mich einfach mal umarmte. Als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, erzählte er in seinem üblichen Ton und vor allem mit der extremen Redegeschwindigkeit: „Diese kleinen Kerlchen kommen vom Planeten Balduin im Pferdekopfnebel. Naja, eigentlich Balduin-Gamma-3-Komma-5. Warum nennen so viele Völker ihre Planeten Balduin? Es gibt mittlerweile etwa hundert bekannte und sicher noch ein paar unentdeckte. Jedenfalls haben sie sich auf ihrer Nahrungssuche hierher verirrt und fanden das Gras hier leckerer. Bei deren Gras ist das verständlich, das ist viel zu magnesiumhaltig. Ja, Magnesium in Gras, in hohen Mengen. Ich konnte sie schlecht auf den Feldern rumrennen lassen, wo sie jederzeit von einem Bauern überfahren werden können. Also habe ich sie hierher gebracht, das war der nächste Zoo. Hier gibt es genug Gras, jede Menge weiteres Futter und sie fallen nicht weiter auf. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich dich hier treffe, wäre ich allerdings schon viel früher her gekommen."

Ich wusste, dass sein letzter Satz eher nur höflich war. Ich war bei weitem kein so guter Companion gewesen, mit meiner Reisekrankheit, meiner Ungeduld, meinem ständigen Nachfragen und nicht zuletzt dem Kuss, den ich mir einfach vom Doctor stibitzt hatte. Also lächelte ich einfach nur und fragte: „Wie viele Jahre waren es bei dir?" Ein Schulterzucken folgte. „Zehn? Acht? Nicht viel jedenfalls - zumindest für einen Time Lord. Und bei dir?" „Fünf. Viel, für einen Menschen. Ich habe mein Studium endlich abgeschlossen", erzählte ich locker und strahlend.

Die eine Augenbraue des Doctors, die linke, wanderte ein Stück hoch und lächelnd fragte er: „Darf ich dich denn jetzt dazu einladen, mich weiter zu begleiten? Oder hast du schon wieder ein Ziel, was du so konsequent verfolgen willst?" Jetzt war es an mir, sprachlos zu sein. Er wollte mich zurück haben? Ich durfte noch einmal mit ihm reisen? „Ist das so eine Ein-Trip-und-dann-ist-Schluss-Sache, oder gilt das für längere Zeit?", war meine erste Frage. Ich musste doch wissen, ob ich meine Wohnung hier kündigen sollte, wie viele Reisetabletten ich kaufen sollte und ob ich alle meine Sachen mitnehmen sollte oder lieber nur einen Teil."

Seine Antwort überraschte mich extrem, denn er grinste einfach nur und sagte: „Solange du willst." Naja, vermutlich hieß das eher, solange ich nicht starb, nicht irgendwo festsitzen würde und nicht zu sehr alterte, dass er es nicht ertrug, aber hauptsache, ich konnte länger bleiben. Also gab ich ihm meine Adresse - damit ich mein Gepäck nicht allzu weit schleppen musste. Ich wollte aber noch einmal Jörg zu Ende zuhören, bevor ich verschwand. Also saßen wir gemeinsam auf einer Bank und erfuhren Sachen, die wir schon wussten, amüsierten uns aber köstlich, weil Jörg ein lustiger und sympathischer Mensch war.


	2. Chapter 2

So viel zum Thema, dass es dauert, bis ich den neuen Teil hoch lade. Das habe ich heute gesagt, und schon kommt er. Aber mit dem Nächsten wird es noch dauern, vermutlich. Vielleicht auch nicht.

Ich hatte schon eine Weile fertig gepackt, als die Tardis in meinem Wohnzimmer auftauchte. Zum Glück war es nicht mein Klo, denn das hätte mir wahrscheinlich ewige Paranoia eingebracht. Ich hätte mich nie wieder aufs Klo getraut.

„Bereit zum Verreisen?", fragte der Doctor und stand grinsend in der Tür. „Nachdem du mir geholfen hast, all das hier in dein Schiff zu schleppen, ja. Ach ja, es gibt nicht zufällig die Möglichkeit, ein eigenes Bad zu kriegen, oder?" Ein verwirrter Blick, dann ein leichtes Grinsen und der Doctor nickte sanft. „Ich habe etwa zweitausend Zimmer und etwa eben so viele Badezimmer, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wo sie herkommen und was in den ganzen Zimmern drin ist. Jedenfalls … ich hab den Faden verloren", murmelte er, rieb sich kurz die Schläfen und dann schoss es quasi aus ihm heraus: „Ach ja, eigenes Bad. Wird überhaupt kein Problem."

Jetzt war ich glücklich und zufrieden, ich hatte das perfekte Leben, zumindest für eine Weile. Irgendwann würde ein eigenes Haus durchaus schön sein, ein fester Job, Sicherheit im Leben, aber das hatte noch Zeit. Ich war jung und hatte die perfekte Methode gefunden, kostenlos zu reisen und das auch noch mit dem Doctor. Wenn das nicht ein Traum war!

Jedenfalls griff ich mir erst einmal meine Koffer und trug sie, mit Hilfe des Doctors, in mein neues Zimmer in der Tardis. Danach kamen die Möbel, die ich ja unbedingt behalten musste. So wurde es hier doch etwas eng, aber das erinnerte mich an zuhause. Dann holte ich noch schnell alles Zeug aus meinem alten Bad und brachte es ins Neue, was zum Glück direkt neben meinem neuen Zimmer lag.

Danach gingen wir einfach erst einmal in den Kontrollraum. „Also gut, wo willst du ihn?", fragte der Doctor und grinste mich schon wieder an. Wie umwerfend. Ob ich ihn wohl noch einmal küssen durfte? Naja, vermutlich nicht, immerhin mochte er es ja scheinbar nicht (mehr?), wenn sich seine Companions in ihn verliebten. „Ich würde gerne erst mal kurz nach London, aber nur ins British Museum, das letzte Mal konnte ich mich nicht ganz umschauen. Hast du die Drogensammlung gesehen, die da in so einem Netz ist? Ich hab eine Postkarte mit dem Bild davon. Das Ding find ich brilliant." Jetzt schaute er mich schon wieder leicht irritiert an, aber ich grinste ihn einfach - vermutlich leicht blöde - an und er grinste dann endlich zurück.

„Keine Sorge, ich nehme keine Drogen", kicherte ich und knuffte ihn leicht. „Und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Aber dieses Medikamentending finde ich irgendwie cool." Er schien erleichtert. „Na gut, dann ab nach London. Allons-y."

Er flötete es geradezu und ich hatte jetzt wirklich Lust, noch mal zu probieren, ob er gut küssen konnte, aber nein, ich konnte ihm widerstehen. Ganz sicher. Schon alleine, um nicht aus der Tardis zu fliegen.


	3. Chapter 3

Nen sehr kurzes, tut mir leid, aber ist so ein schöner Umbruch, und die Reise so kurz

* * *

Wenig später schon hatte der Doctor die Koordinaten eingegeben und den Hebel umgelegt. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie er es schaffte, sich zu merken, was er alles wozu drücken musste, aber jemand, der so clever war, konnte sich das scheinbar merken. Langsam aber sicher fing die Tardis an zu wackeln, aber relativ sanft. Wir reisten ja gerade nicht durch die Zeit, sondern nur durch den Raum und auch nur die paar hundert Kilometer nach Großbritannien.

„Wird dir gar nicht schlecht?", fragte der Doctor erstaunt, während er mir dabei zusah, wie ich mich an der nächstbesten Säule festklammerte. Und das, ohne grün anzulaufen, im Gesicht. „Tja, das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was?", fragte ich mit einem sehr fiesen Grinsen und streckte ihm ganz kurz die Zunge raus, wofür ich mich aber gleich wieder schämte. Er wusste ja nicht, dass das bei mir nicht beleidigend war. „Es gibt da so eine kleine Erfindung, die Reisetablette", kicherte ich. „Ich habe vorhin eine genommen, als ich anfing, zu packen."

Der Doctor grinste wieder einmal breit und ich spürte, wie sich meine Eingeweide gerade irgendwie eklig zusammen zogen. Um mich selbst davon abzulenken, fragte ich einfach: „Wir sind in London und können das Museum durchforsten?"

Als Antwort griff er einfach nach meiner Hand und zog sie regelrecht von der Säule weg. Wieder breitete sich ein seltsames Gefühl in meinem Bauch aus, aber trotzdem ließ ich mich gerne von ihm mitziehen. Das Gefühl musste warten, wenn ich es überhaupt beachten würde.


End file.
